Hela
|gender = Female |title = Goddess of Death Chief of the Legion of Asgard (formerly) Executioner of Asgard (formerly) Queen of Asgard (formerly) |age = More than five thousand yearsCate Blanchett on Why Hela Isn't Necessarily Evil |movie = ''Thor: Ragnarok |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) |actor = Cate Blanchett |voice actor = Jessie Seely |status = Deceased}} Hela Odinsdottir was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and Executioner of Asgard, who was imprisoned for millennia in the realm of Hel. After being released following the death of her father Odin, Hela immediately began to exact vengeance against the people who imprisoned her while engaging in a series of confrontations with her younger brother Thor.Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo Australian Interview - Secret Plot Twist Revealed? (2017) Biography To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Hela possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among Asgardians. However, as the daughter of Odin, her attributes are superior to any Asgardian, including the likes of Thor. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian and daughter of Odin, Hela has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Hela is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian due being the daughter of Odin. Hela is strong enough to effortlessly catch Mjølnir with one hand after it was thrown point-blank at her with full speed, before crushing it in her hand with no effort. Whether she crushed it through magical or physical means remains to be seen. She was also shown to be able to fight Thor, Valkyrie and several Asgardian warriors on equal grounds and throw them through the air with her attacks. **'Superhuman Durability': Hela body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being or a normal Asgardian. This allowed her to catch Mjolnir without injury and easily block sword strikes from Thor with her bare hands. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Hela's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans or normal Asgardians, allowing her to defeat multiple Asgardians and fight against both Thor and Valkyrie without tiring. **'Superhuman Speed': Hela can move at high speeds, as she was fast enough to catch Mjonir with one hand. **'Superhuman Agility': Hela naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. *'Weapon Manifestation': Hela can manifest weapons out of different parts of her body, such as her sword.Thor: Ragnarok Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Hela is a very deadly combatant, capable of slaying multiple Einherjar in battle. Her skills are on par with those of Thor and Valkyrie, two powerful Asgardian warriors of their own rights. Equipment *'Mjølnir': To be added *'Necroswords': To be added *'Bloodaxe': To be added *'Eternal Flame': To be added Relationships Family *Odin † - Father and Former King *Thor - Brother *Loki - Adoptive Brother Allies *Fenris † - Companion *Berserkers Enemies *Valkyries - Victims **Brunnhilde *Heimdall *Warriors Three - Victims **Volstagg † **Fandral † **Hogun † *Einherjar - Victims *Revengers **Bruce Banner/Hulk *Korg *Miek *Skurge † - Executioner turned Enemy and Victim *Surtur † - Killer Trivia *In Norse Mythology, as in the comics, Hela is the illegitimate daughter of Loki. She was raised in the care of Asgard for a time until she was appointed as ruler of Hel and Niflheim by Odin. **Additionaly, the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Hela presents some elements of Gorr, the God Butcher, a vengeful killer of gods who has the power of the All-Black the Necrosword.Hela Is A Mix Of The Classic Character and Gorr The God Butcher In 'Thor: Ragnarok' *Hela is the first female main antagonist in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film. Behind the Scenes *To prepare for her role as Hela, Cate Blanchett studied , a Brazilian martial art. *Cate Blanchett accepted a role in this movie to please her children, who are Marvel comics fans. Blanchett's eldest son Dashiell John Upton suggested she take the role of Hela, saying it'd be a career boost. *One of the film's producers, Brad Winderbaum had described Cate Blanchett's performance as "an incredible performance. She’s really scary and really charming. She’s very easy to watch, very fun to be around. But very murderous and horrible at the same time." In addition, he explained that Hela's appearance in Infinity War is uncertain now.Is Cate Blanchett's Thor Ragnarok villain Hela involved? * was considered for the role of Hela. *Zoë Bell was a stunt double for Cate Blanchett in the role of Hela. References External Links * * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Surtur